


Breakfast in Bed

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Bites, Morning Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You and Leon celebrate the morning.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon for morning sex with leon. enjoy!

You blinked your eyes a few times, listening to the birds chirping outside as you woke up. You stifled a yawn with the back to your hand. Leon had you pulled against his chest, his arm draped around you. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” you heard him say, his voice still filled with sleep. 

You felt him start rubbing along your curves. You bit your lip, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. 

“That feels good,” you murmured.

Leon said nothing and continued to massage you. Occasionally, he dipped his hand down to squeeze your backside. You giggled and eased into his touch. Little sighs of pleasure fell from your lips. Your boyfriend was skilled with his hands in more ways than one. 

Leon's mouth suddenly latched onto your neck. He trailed kisses along your skin. He ran his hand over your ass once more, only this time he dragged his fingers through your slit. You gasped a little and heard him chuckle. 

“Is this turning you on, [Y/N]?” 

“You're one to talk!” you exclaimed, your voice squeaky. His hard-on had been pressing against you for quite some time now. 

“Touchè,” he jived. 

You turned over onto your back. Leon started leaving kisses down your torso and stopped when he reached the apex of your thighs. He positioned himself between them. 

“Guess I'm having breakfast in bed,” he said tracing your lips giving you a smile that sent little jolts through your core. 

Leon lowered his head and licked a leisurely stripe up your folds. You keened and bucked your hips. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him eat you out. He continued to tantalizingly lick your cunt. You threaded one hand through his hair and tried to pull him closer. It didn't help much as he just stopped indulging in you. You let out another sigh, this time in malcontent. You released him from your grip. He hummed against you and resumed his ministrations. 

His lips latched around your clit and lazily sucked it into his mouth. You cried out and your hips involuntarily thrust up. His teasing was getting to you. What you really wanted was him to either pick up the pace or just take you now, enough of the taunting bullshit. 

“Come on, Leon,” you groaned exasperatedly. 

He pulled away from you and feigned innocence through a slight smile. “What do you mean, [Y/N]?” 

You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms. “Stop teasing me.”

“But I'm not,” he said, brushing his finger along your inner fly. “I'm just enjoying my meal.” A smirk spread across his face as he watched a blush tint your cheeks.

And with that, he dove into you. He swirled his tongue around your pussy. You whimpered into your palm. He eventually inserted his index and middle finger into you, scissoring you open with each thrust. You could feel your orgasm building. It wouldn't be long before you peaked. Leon continued to ravage your cunt with his tongue and fingers. You could feel tears pricking in the corners of your eyes. 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” you screamed as you came, your voice cracking. 

Leon flicked your clit with his tongue and pumped his fingers in and out of you, only intensifying your orgasm. You bucked wildly against his face as you cried out your pleasure. You could feel the tears that were once threatening now spilling down your face. 

When you finally came down, you opened your eyes to look at him. He wore a smug grin and had your juices covering his face. Without thinking you reached up and pulled him down, slamming his lips to yours. You moved your tongue wildly around his mouth, tasting yourself. The flavor made you dizzy and only crave more. 

“Fuck me,” you whispered. 

You felt his cockhead lining up with your entrance. He thrust into you slowly, not wanting to hurt you but also indulging in the feeling of you squeezing around him. No matter how many times you two had had sex, his size never ceased to amaze you. After giving you time to adjust, he grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulder - you loved when he did that; it allowed him to reach deeper within you. 

“Ready?” he asked, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“Mhm,” you said nodding. 

Leon began to thrust into you at a steady pace. You grabbed onto his back for support. Your body rocked with his thrusts as he slowly increased speed. You could feel him stroking your g-spot. The action reduced you to a mewling mess. 

Eventually, he settled into a rather punishing rhythm. You whimpered each time he slammed into you. You liked it rough and that he knew. The way his cock was petting your sweet spot was going to make you come faster than you liked. _He was hitting it just right._

You raked your nails lightly down his back. He sped up, making you squeal. He attached his mouth to your collar bone and began to mark the flesh with little love bites. Usually, you'd scold him for showing his affection in rather obvious areas, but you were too lost in pleasure to retort. Guess you'd be wearing turtlenecks for the next week or two. 

Your cunt clenched around him. You weaved your hands into his hair, pulling him closer to you. You then ran them down the back of his neck to settle on his back once more. You could feel your wave of release about to beach. 

“ _Leonnnn!!!_ ” you screamed as your second orgasm coursed through you. You scratched down his back, definitely marring the skin.

He continued pounding you. Your eyes rolled back into your head as pleasure overtook you. His thrusts were ruthless and carnal. You felt his cock nudge against your cervix one more time before he spilled into you. His seed warmed you like it had hundreds of times before. He slid out of you and captured your lips in a kiss. You were overcome with post-coital bliss. 

The kiss enraptured you for a few moments more before he drew back. “God, I love you, [Y/N].” 

You reached up to stroke his cheek. “I love you too, Leon.” 

You gazed into your boyfriend's eyes, overcome with adoration for him. You smiled jovially at him and he mirrored your expression. He then looked over at the clock. 

“I've got to get ready for work.” 

You rolled over and stuck your lip out, pouting. “No,” you stated indignantly.

You knew it wouldn't work but it didn't hurt trying. Much to your surprise, you felt him press up against your back. 

“I guess taking a day off every once in a while isn't the worst thing in the world.” 

You rolled over to face him. “Nope,” you giggled, tracing his jawline. “Maybe for once in your life, you'll get to see the benefits of sleeping in.” 

“Maybe,” he murmured. He stroked your hair. 

You burrowed into his chest and closed your eyes. Your ‘morning activities’ had left you feeling rather tired. You soon fell asleep, lulled by his caresses. Before falling asleep, a smile tugged at your features. Everything was in its right place.

**Author's Note:**

> give me prompts and requests on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
